Réflexions Intimes
by Syoco
Summary: Il est je, elle est 2 ! Ils se connaissent mais sont étrangers l'un à l'autre ... Un passion l'est dévore chacuns une fois la nuit tombée !


Je hais Granger, j'aime le corps d'Hermione. Elle est la prêtesse de mes nuits, je ne peux plus le nié ! Chaque soir, elle ou je se glisse dans nos draps, elle écarte toujours les cuisses et là, je sais que la chaude et sensuelle Hermione va geindre de plaisir sous moi ou elle va me grimper dessus et ... Vous connaissez la suite ?

Et bien comment expliquer, euh ... DRAGO MALFOY PREND SON PIED ... voilà c'est dit et tout compte fait ce n'est pas si dégradant de dévoiler sa faiblesse !

Enfin bref, nous faisons l'amour chaque nuit comme des dingues, elle si insaciable et j'aime cet Hermione : fougueuse, joueuse, croqueuse, caline, dévergondée mais par la même occasion si candide, si allumeuse, si sauvage, si ... belle !

Les lèvres chaudes et ses joues légèrement rosés par notre union, ses boucles aussi sauvage que son âme collaient à ses tempes, sa façon de gémir "Malfoy" dans des souffles si saccadés mais si doux à entendre ... Tous ses critères de jouvence juste sous mes mains, ma langue, mon membre !

" Les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin ". On vous la bien répété et répété je pense non ? Et ben pour moi depuis 3 mois je vis ça ! Caque nuit vaut toutes mes richesses et le jour, un lot de massacres digne de mes ancètres !

Nous couchons ensemble, que dis-je ? Nous baisons ensemble dans une union si charnelle si parfaite. Et pourtant tous les matins c'est le même rituel, elle ou je déserte notre lit, laissant l'autre gentillement aux bras de morphée. Le plus souvent c'est elle qui part, elle a eu ses orgasmes et se sauve du grand méchant homme vil et prétentieux dont elle semble plus que dépendante chaque fois que je pose ses mains sur elle.

Je vous jure, vous les griffondors et vos prises de conscience foireuse !

Je le répète, je hais Granger ! Elle si dure, intraitable, colérique, arrogante, sainte, séche, puissante, intelligente ... Quand c'est Hermione qui a déguerpit qprès s'être donner à moi, je retrouve Granger aupetit matin dans la grande salle, à peine rentré, elle me jette des regards froids pour finir par m'ignorer totalement puis après son petit air supérieur ne la quitte plus ! Nous nous croisons souvent mais j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de cette sotte comme ploter ma voisine de table, jouer l'insolant et insociable prince des serpentards, m'occuper de Potty et de Weasmoch etc ...

C'est vrai que quand je croise le trio des rouge et or, des insultes bien aiguisés lui sont expédiés à cette insoumise de sang de bourbe dont elle réplique avec toute la vulgarité de son espèce mais c'est normal non ? Je ne vais quand même pas donner de doutes à un traite à son sang et à St Potter. Comment réagirais t-il s'ils savaient que pendant qu'ils roupillent je m'envois en l'air avec leur douce Mione dans toutes les poses inimaginables ?  
Je vosi déjà la tronche de dix pieds de long du " SURVIVOR " et son caniche roux !

Alala le complexe griffondor, ils en sont répugnant dans leurs idéaux si niais.

MECHANT VRAIMENT PAS BEAU ET TRES VILAIN MANGEMORT

Je pense que c'est l'équation sur laquelle ils dorment tout en pensant à un monde meilleur, Granger est comprise dans le lot !

Moi, vant de dormir, mes pensées sont plutôt :

GRANGER + HERMIONE GROS MYSTERE  
HERMIONE GENIALE AU PIEU  
GRANGER SANG DE BOURBE

Ok ! Je l'accorde à celle-ci, je ne suis pas gentil mais avec Hermione ? En trois mois, on peut apprendre des choses non ? Alors pourquoi son avis sur moi ne flanche pas ? Putain, je lui fais l'amour à la nuit tombée, ce n'est même pas moi qui lui demande, c'est cette fille qui s'offre avec son petit air innocent. Si elle écarte ses jambes aussi facilement c'est parce qu'elle ne me trouve pas si répugnant qu'elle clame tout le temps à ses é amis " non ?  
Rrrr elle va me faire perdre la tête cette nana ! Elle va payer cette nuit, punition oblige après toutes ses questions sans réponse !

On a fait l'amour comme jamais ! C'était étrange si tendre et sauvage, c'était unique ! Elle a crié mon prénom par la première fois et j'ai jouï en disant Granger. C'est inouï, je ... ne comprend plus...je... D'habitude nous nous unissons en tant que Hermione et Malfoy, mais là c'est inconcevable, je ... comment ai-je pu souffler d'extase le nom de mon ennemi ? Peut-être parce que pour une fois, je l'ai prise comme elle était, une même et seule personne ce qu'elle est vraiment ! Et elle, pourquoi avec Drago ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne me voit plus avec l'étiquette de " salaud, menteur, tricheur, ennemi, serpentard, prétentieux, arrogant " ?

En plus, le fait le plus étrange, c'est que nous avons dormi ensemble lovés, amoureusement enlassés, nos peaux nus collaient se pressant à chaque respiration.

" Je t'aime Hermione Granger !

Je t'aime Drago Malfoy ! " 


End file.
